Mirai kids
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: what if Mirai Trunks had a twin


This is a sailormoon/dragonball z crossover  
  
since there is only one senshi in this ignore the whole sailormoon timeline  
this will take place before and after the cell fight in dragonball z   
  
these shows belong to whoever don't sue me  
  
  
Mirai kids  
  
Bulma was estatic she couldn't belive it she was going into labor meanwhile the z- crew was outside waiting  
later Bulma did the labor thing "congradulations Mrs. Briefs you are the proud mother of twins,one girl and one boy." After breaking the news to the others and waking an unconcious Vegeta who had fainted they asked her what they will name the twins "okay"said Bulma "The boy's name will be Trunks and the girls name will be Rei" Shortly after that Goku got sick as they waited for the news Rei started crying as if she could sense somthing just then Krillen broke the news "G-Goku's" he couldn't spit it out but they were able to tell what he ment everything went okay until a year and a half later when the androids showed up and one by one the Z-fighters were killed execpt for Gohon time went by and Gohon attempted to train the twins and it went on until he too was killed by the androids which caused the twins to go super sayajin and pass out. three years later Trunks tried to take on the androids but they beat him up badly,so he left to give the medicine to Goku in the past after coming home for a short time he left again.Rei sensed he was in trouble so she snuck off in the backup time machine. Meanwhile in the past Trunks and Vegeta were in the hyperbolic time chamber. Suddenly Goku sensed another power level as they turned to look they saw a young girl with ravin blak hair down to her waist. "Excuse me" said the girl "my name is Rei by any chance have you seen a guy around here about my height purple hair he anwsers to the name of Trunks?" " You will have to wait" said Piccolo "he is in the hyperbolic time chamber with Vegeta" "OH MY GOD!!!" said Rei "are you really the legendary Son Goku?' "I have been wanting to meet you since I was little, I guess it's safe if you know about Trunks ,my name is Rei, I'm his twin sister." "Wow" said Bulma "two of you, what brought you here?" "Well" replied Rei "I was suppose to stay in our timeline to protect our mother, but I had a feeling Trunks was in trouble, so I snuck in and took off in the prtotype time machine and arrived here" Just then the door opened and out came Trunks and Vegeta "Pyro ,is that you?" asked Trunks "HI shorty" said Rei as she ran up and hugged him "Um" said Krillen "why do you two call eachother by those names?" "well"said Rei "I call him shorty because I'm technically the older twin, he calls me pyro because when we were learning to do Ki blasts I accidentally torched a wall." "So what brought you here Rei,?" "I'm sorry Trunks, but I sensed you were in trouble so I came to check on here so I took the prototype time machine and ended up here." "Well" said Bulma "lets go home ,I hope you like it here" as the weeks went by Bulma was hoping to see Trunks more often but him and Rei were in there by the time she would wake up it got really loud when Vegeta would be in there with the twins, then one day after they had all finally defeated Cell she went in to the gravity room and was suprised to see Vegeta fighting the twins at super sayajin one while the twins were at super sayajin two. "All right you guys lunch is almost ready" said Bulma "um no offense but you guys better wash up first, and that includes you Vegeta "I will when I want woman" said Vegeta "oh great" said Trunks as he rolled his eyes "here they go again" "I wonder if they were like this in our time period" said Rei One day a villan showed up "attention my name is destroyer, prepare to die" the z- crew was worried since Goku was no longer with them "I'll help" voulenteered Rei "don't try talking her out of it, she inherited dad's stubborness" warned Trunks No matter what they did the z-crew couldn't beat him "We have got to stop him" said Rei as she flashed into super sayajin two "I'm with you" said Trunks as he also flashed into super sayajin two "I have an idea, if you me and Gohon combine powers it might work," But before they could do anything the destroyer knocked out Trunks causing him to revert back "It's now or never" said Gohon "let's do it" said Rei so Gohon and Rei combined attacks "KAMEHAMA!!" shouted Gohon "KAMEHABURN!!" shouted Rei as she did the same hand movements as Trunks does for his burning attack except it end with the hands cupped like when the kamehamea is done   
After that the twins decided it was time to go home "I am gonna miss you guys"said Rei as she hugged Vegeta and Bulma "try not to cause much havoc and keep you're brother out of trouble I will good bye"and with that the twins got into there time machines and headed home to where they live as they stepped out they saw the androids and Cell wreaking havoc "you get the androids, Cell is mine" said Trunks after a while both the androids and Cell were destroyed and Rei and Trunks went to hug their mother as they realized there was finally peace in their world.  
  
  
THE END  
  
WLL HOW WAS IT? WAS IT BETTER THAN ANOTHER HOPE THE OTHER CROSSOVER I WROTE INVOLVING SATURN?  
  
  



End file.
